Character development
by Aiwyn
Summary: Here I will bring some detailed description of the characters I am developing. Hope you enjoy o/


**Name:** Aiwyn Runesong

**Gender:** Female

**Titles: **Crimson Madness, Pyromaniac, Flamethrower.

**Race:** Blood elf

**Age:** 156 (War Crimes)

**Class: **Fire Mage

**Appearance: **Beauty is often associated with the Sin'dorei, and Aiwyn has taken care of hers patiently and carefully to the point where being referred only as "cute" or "beautiful" is not enough. Her small and delicate physique holds the most sinful curves - curves she doesn't seem so eager to hide. "Shame" usually is not used to describe her either.

As a mage, however, she's often seen wearing comfortable and elegant red and gold Sin'dorei flowy robes, that may not show as much as she would like. Even though not much of her smooth and silky skin is often shown in those robes, they are crafted specially for her and tend to evidence every curve of her hourglass shaped body. Usually a deep cleavage leaves her sleek neck and ample bust exposed, the fabric hugging perfectly her tiny waist and floating away from her body from her hips. Her robes are topped with fiery shoulderpads and a long scarlet cloak that gives her an imperial and elegant feeling. Aside from that, in her spare time she's often seen wearing comfortable and completely inappropriate linen dresses.

The curves of her face are as seductive. Almond shaped eyes give her an intense and feline gaze - and the pale silver hue give people a hint that she's been trying to get away from her old habits. More often than not, a satisfied smirk rests upon delicate and perfectly shaped and pink lips, regular sized. High cheekbones and a small nose finish her delicate features, while her heart shaped face is crowned by full waves of very long silver hair. There's some earings decorating her long ears - a pair or two of simple golden rings in each ear.

Bright red tattoos finish her looks. Her tattoos are comprised of magic runes in her forearms, while her back is taken by the shape of a big phoenix, also made up of smaller magic runes.

Overall, as seductive as she may be, her constitution is very light and fragile. The general feline feeling one gets from her makes her look like a crafty old fox.

**Personality: **If her beauty may hold one's hand intended to harm her, Aiwyn's tongue does the opposite. She may be disrespectful and rude, bluntly honest, unafraid to hurt. It is often questioned if her "bravery" would rather be better described as "madness" or "recklesness". Either way, her tongue tends to get her in some trouble. And whether she's saying the most horrible truths or dirty insults, her poised posture and manners may leave people around her confused. Sarcasm is her mother tongue.

Other than that, Aiwyn is a paradox, volatile. She may be fierce and fiery, insanely determined to get her way or what she thinks to be the right thing to do. But she's also a very warm and passionate person in the intimacy. In the recent years, she's been turning a bit motherly, which eventually may be her downfall - she defends fiercely her loved ones, and madness may consume her if someone under her wings is harmed. She's devoted to her loved ones - and she expects nothing less than everything from them. The idea of losing her loved ones, specially her son, drives her insane. Loss and grief have already left her in a state of shock and mourning so deep that she went mad.

Her intelligence and curiosity is what made her an exceptional mage, as well as her determination and focus. It also made her quite cocky and a bit arrogant. Even so, she thirsts for knowledge and is seduced by it. She's a very proud person. Also, she loves puzzles and riddles.

Aiwyn hates death knights and dislikes undead in general; this becomes a problem specially when she needs to deal with the Apothecaries - and she has to deal with them a lot. Oddly enough, her Master is an Undead. Go figure.

Weirder than that is the fact that she likes trolls. Even after all the trouble the elves had with the Amani tribe and all other troll tribes in general, Aiwyn likes them. Of course this is when they're not trying to kill her. Her best friend, Katuzul Zula, was a troll that saved her in a very difficult situation, and most likely is the reason she likes trolls. Also, it is safe to say Aiwyn developed her wild tongue as she lived together with Katuzul. The troll manners, harsh and ruthless for the sin'dorei culture, got to her in that period of time.

The elf also turned out to be a pyromaniac. She lusts for the heat of battle and the opportunity to set living beings on fire. Since Azeroth is constantly at war or torn by conflicts, she can easily feed this addiction without turning it into a major problem. That also made her presence at Azeroth's conflicts constant.

That is not her only psychological issue. Upon her father's death, Aiwyn's mind collapsed. Now, she fiercely tries to keep her mind whole, since it is the source of her strength, but she still has some visual and hearing hallucinations, mostly involving deceased people. It is thought that the people she sees actually represent some aspect of her mind and she projects the hallucinations to help herself in difficult situations. She inherited from Katuzul her staff, where the troll attached skulls of fallen enemies to the top and Aiwyn added herself some skulls after Katuzul's death. Aiwyn speaks to the skulls on a regular basis. Instead of denying her madness, she embraced it, and it may be the reason why it is under control.

All that taken into consideration, it is odd to notice how she can look so calm and poised - and sane - most of the times. Even though her alignment is completely chaotic, she is considered to be a "good" person, although sometimes seems to be on the edge of what is considered "good". Her emotions are carefully kept at balance, something her Master tried to teach her. But be warned - if you're annoying her and she's silent, she's most likely thinking of something to take revenge upon you. Or she's picturing your head on fire.

**STRENGTHS**

**Pyromaniac: **Aiwyn's magic is strong and completely destructive, and she is considered to be a very well accomplished mage. In the battle, she is focused and relentless, and due to her large pool of mana, she can actually endure long time battles. Her mastery in the pyromancy defines her, and even though she can cast minor arcane and frost spells, she chose to walk the path of a fire mage. Magic is one of the main aspects of her life, and she loves it, seeks it and breaths it. Her mastery over magic is impressive, overwhelming and even dangerous.

**Fiery will:** It is not only in the battle that she shows how focused and relentless she is, but in nearly all other aspects of her life. She is fiercely focused on anything she sets her mind upon, especially if it involves magic or destroying undead. She is used to always get her way, and since she doesn't have a restrictive honor code, not always her means comes with general approval.

**Trickster: **She is smart and tricky. She knows how to use her strengths and knows how to improvise; those are the attributes that generally take her out of trouble. Generally. Sometimes. Also, Aiwyn is curious, intelligent, can adapt to most of situations and likes to find and try new things. She's not afraid of change, nor is she afraid of cheating and deceiving.

**Crazy is the new sexy (aka "She's got some flight skills"): **Actually, there aren't many things she's afraid of. Some people would call it "bravery", while others say "madness". Either way, that probably led to the birth of one of her most exquisite skills: she is a fine sky rider. She rides a phoenix called Ala'Nyr (that sometimes she calls "sister"), and they share a special bond. Aiwyn can cast her spells from the back of Ala'Nyr and is known to perform the most dangerous and complicated flight maneuvers. Hence the tittle "Crimson madness".

**"Soft" heart: **Even though she is relentless in the battlefield and doesn't even blink with the sight of her enemies guts falling to the ground, she's got a soft spot for her loved ones. Most of her behavior issues can get a bit softened when she's with her friends and family. Partially, at least. She can be very caring and dedicated, devoted to them.

**Heritage: **She's a good alchemist, as she learned her trade with her father. She sees alchemy and cooking as the same thing, and so, curious enough, she's reasonably good at it too.

Aiwyn knows her strengths.

**WEAKNESSES**

**Low stamina:** As an elf with very delicate features, Aiwyn has low stamina. She's a sprinter, not a marathon runner. A physical attack nicely executed can put her out easily. Also, she's not that much resistant to extreme conditions, such as extreme cold, even being a fire mage.

**Don't insult people who are bigger than you: **Aiwyn can be a bit arrogant and cocky, which can lead her to difficult situations. That, added to her "bravery", fragile body and constant insulting of people physically stronger than her, is actually quite dangerous. There are plenty of people out there that would love to squeeze her neck just because of some insulting words or practical jokes.

**Don't mess with my family: **Her fear of losing her son and drives her insane, and so she can be easily manipulated if her loved ones are threatened. She can accept a dear friend's death, but couldn't accept her son's death, probably due to the fact that he resembles so much like her father - and his death would make her relive her father's death, a very traumatizing event in her life. Even if she doesn't understand or like the orcish concept of "honor", she is fiercely devoted and loyal to her loved ones.

**Stubbornness issues: **In the battlefield, she can achieve a state that resembles a "bloodlust" or "beserk state", where her attacks get fiercer and stronger by the minute, while her concern for her personal safety vanishes. Even though, her mind is not taken into frenzy, and this state can be as much as a weakness as it can be a strength. Sometimes she just forgets how delicate her body actually is. She does not fear pain, which leads her to use cauterization to keep fighting longer - the toll her body pays for that is great, of course, and she may just drop out of exhaustion.

**Subtle like a fireball: **Aiwyn is not, in any way, subtle. She does have an invisibility spell, but that's it. Sneaky missions are not for her, and she will fail terribly if she is sent to one of those missions.

**Stick 'em with the pointy end: **She's also completely incompetent with weapons. Her abilities with a knife are restrained to mincing ingredients for an alchemy potion or for a cooking recipe. Aiwyn isn't even capable of lifting up most truly powerful weapons.

**That armor makes me look fat: **Aside from some minor protective spells, her defensive and protective power is nonexistent. For her, the best defense is a good attack. She does not wear armor of any kind, and her physique is very light and delicate. She knows enough of first aid so she won't strangle herself with bandages, but nothing more.

**Leave diplomacy to diplomats: **Her people skills are very limited. She knows her beauty influences people, but she doesn't know how to use it. She spent most of her life shut down in libraries studying magic, so she never took an interest in observing people - and from that comes her inability to read or influence people. She is sociable at some level, though, and she's got no problem with teamwork.

**Tactics, not strategy: **She's not that good at strategy and planning things ahead in detail. Her main strategy is "lock target and burn". Maybe because of that and her limited people skills, she's not apt for leadership as well.

**What's "survival skills?":** Even though Katuzul tried her best to teach the elf, Aiwyn is incapable of hunting, skinning and fishing. Seriously. Her "survival skills" are limited to recognize a safe spot to spend the night and secure it, but other than that, she relies solely on her magic. She can cast food and water to survive, and fire to keep her warm. All she learned from Katuzul was not to complain about the absence of comfort.

Aiwyn tries her best to ignore her weaknesses.


End file.
